Cautivo
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Ichigo recibe una nota de una misteriosa persona que ha secuestrado a sus cinco amigos más cercanos: Inoue, Chad, Renji, Rukia e Ishida. La persona declara que solo tiene un día para encontrarlos...o morirán. Historia de GothLoner.
1. Prólogo

**Primero que nada, aclararé que esta no es mi historia. Solo la estoy traduciendo con él permiso de su autora. ****GothLoner**** es la propietaria de esta idea y de esta historia.**

**This story does not belong to me, it belongs to GothLoner. **

**You can find this story in here (Puedes encontrar la historia aquí):**

** ** /**s/7038251/1/Captive**

**Autor's profile (perfil de la autora)**

**** /**u/772331/GothLoner**

**Realmente adoré la historia cuando la leí y pedí permiso para traducirla.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo y la idea y desarrollo pertenece a GothLoner.**

**Espero les agrade :D**

* * *

><p>"¡Bien! ¡Te veré después! Adiós" dijo una chica enérgicamente mientras dejaba el edificio donde trabajaba. Mientras cerraba la puerta dejó salir un suspiro que había estado reteniendo.<p>

"Oh, no puedo creer que haya trabajado hasta tan tarde, pero tuve que tomar ese trabajo por que nadie más lo hubiera hecho… Está muy obscuro" Mientras caminaba por la banqueta suspiró al momento en que una idea llegó "¡Ya sé! Le llamaré a Kurosaki-kun hasta que llegue a ca… Pero, tal vez ya esté durmiendo y aunque no lo estuviera, no quisiera molestar a su familia"

Suspiró otra vez "¿Tal vez Ishida-kun o Sado-kun? Pero otra vez, ¿qué tal si están dormidos?" Volvía a suspirar con tristeza mientras seguía caminando. Mientras seguía caminando creyó escuchar pasa tras de ella, siguiéndola "¿Quién anda ahí?" Pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue el silencio de la obscura noche.

"¡Muy bien! Cálmate Orihime, solo son tus propios pasos haciendo eco, ¡Eso es todo!" Se dijo a si misma nerviosa, enfocándose en su camino por la banqueta, una vez más escuchó los pasos .

_¡Esto es malo! ¿Qué tal si es un acosador? Por favor, que no sea uno"_

Colocando sus manos sobre los pasadores de su cabello se giró nuevamente.

"Muy bien, ¡Escuchen! Quien quiera que esté ahí, será mejor que salga ¡Ahora! N-No estoy bromeando" Dijo con toda la fuerza que tenía, aunque se escuchaba claramente asustada.

Una callada risa se escuchó desde un callejón "Que gracioso, estás intentando defenderte, Inoue Orihime, ¿No es así?"

"¿¡Quién está ahí!?" Orihime gritó mientras miraba frenéticamente a todos lados.

"No te preocupes, esto será rápido"

Un perforante grito sonó por el aire nocturno para después quedar en completo silencio otra vez.

**~O~**

Sado metió sus manos a las bolsas de su abrigo mientras apresuraba su paso para llegar rápido a su casa. La temperatura había bajado drásticamente estos días y él no tenía idea de que esa noche sería realmente fría. De repente un gritó llenó el aire.

_¿Qué? ¡Esa sonó como Orihime!_ Pensó mientras empezaba a correr en dirección del grito. Cuando alcanzó su destino solamente encontró dos pequeño objetos azules tirados en el suelo.

_Estos son de Orihime._

"Sado Yasutora, pienso yo"

Se giró rápidamente, pero solo en un momento todo su mundo se convirtió en obscuridad.

**~O~**

Renji no tenía idea de que lo había traído al mundo de los vivos tan tarde en la noche, pero había sentido algo venir que no le había gustado para nada.

_¿Por qué tuve que venir? Por qué no deje que Rukia se encargara simplemente en vez de arrastrarme a este lugar _ Suspiró mientras caminaba por las calles. ¡_Y hace tanto frío!_

Tembló levemente y acomodó su chamarra más a su cuerpo. _Y claro, tenía que traer mi gigai, ¡Esto se pone más frío que mi propio cuerpo! _

De pronto escuchó a alguien corriendo por el callejón cercano. "Hey, ¿hay alguien ahí?"

Acercándose más se dio cuenta que no podía ver nada en la obscuridad de la noche.

_Seguramente un niño correteando fuera de su casa._

"Hey, si hay alguien ahí, deberían debería de entrar a su casa. Esta demasiado frío aquí afuera" continuó caminando por la calle y gruño molesto cuando volvió a escuchar los pasos tras de él.

"Escucha niño, será mejor que te vayas o yo-"

"Tú debes de ser Abarai Renji"

Renji jadeó y volteo a ver "Espera- ¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjame-"

El forcejeo a penas y fue escuchado por alguien antes de que la figura negra entrara de nuevo al callejón, cargando a un Renji inconsciente sobre su hombro.

**~O~**

Rukia despertó un poco agitada. Asomándose levemente por la puerta del closet, notó que Ichigo seguía dormido.

_¿Qué fue eso? Sentí la energía espiritual de Renji, pero ahora se ha ido. Hmm, será mejor que revise._

Se puso los zapatos y calladamente abrió la ventana para salir por ella. Caminando por las calles intentó localizar de donde había venido la energía espiritual de su amigo.

_Hmm, estoy segura que venía de esta área… _Pensó mientras alentaba su paso y verificaba sus alrededores.

_Espera… ¿Eso es? _Se detuvo para recoger una tela blanca que había en el suelo.

"Y Kuchiki Rukia"

Rukia se sobresaltó al sentir una gran presión espiritual atrás de ella, pero después no supo más.

**~O~**

_Caray, los precios siguen subiendo más y más ¿No? Realmente necesito considerar en tener un trabajo o algo así… _Un joven de lentes dijo mientras salía de la tienda con una pequeña bolsa en su mano.

_¡Espera! ¿Qué fue esa energía espiritual? _Pensó en cuanto se detuvo y miró hacia donde la había sentido _No se sentía como un Hollow… Pero sea lo que sea no es algo bueno._

Aflojó la manga izquierda de su camisa y permitió que la cruz Quincy cayera. Mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo veía, usó su paso rápido con dirección al área.

"¿Qué…? ¿Rukia?" Gritó mientras veía una gran figura levantando al shinigami y colocándola sobre su hombro. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Uryuu formó su arco, pero antes de poder disparar alguna fleca sintió un pinchazo en su cuello. Rápidamente lo alcanzó y lo sacó.

_¿Qué ,un dardo?_

Los ojos del Quincy se dilataron cuando se dio cuenta que la figura estaba ahora a su lado.

_¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?_

Se quejó un poco y cayó de rodillas _¿Qué? Ese dardo…seguramente… tenía un sedante._

"Ku-so" Murmuró antes de caer de frente al piso.

"Y finalmente, Ishida Uryuu, la preparación está completa."

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de sentir como era arrojado a un hombro, antes de perder la batalla para permanecer consiente.

**~O~**

Ichigo Kurosaki se estiró y bostezó fuertemente mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

"¡Oi! ¡Rukia! ¿Estas despierta ya? – Preguntó a una puerta abierta. "¿Huh? Eso es raro. Seguramente salió a casar hollows temprano"

"¡Nee-san!" Lloró una voz mientras corría en la habitación "¡Oi, Ichigo! ¡Es horrible! Nee-san está desaparecida. Desperté y ella ya no estaba. ¡Nee-san! ¡NEE-SAN!"

Los gritos del pequeño animal de peluche fueron cortados cuando una almohada golpeó su cara.

"¡Cállate Kon! ¿Quieres que todo mundo te escuche? Por el amor de Dios, Rukia seguramente sintió un Hollow y fue a matarlo"

"¡Pero desperté a media noche y ella no estaba!" Lloró Kon, levantando la almohada y aventándola nuevamente a su dueño.

"¿Enserio? Bueno, eso es raro…" Ichigo contestó mientras atrapaba la almohada y la ponía de nuevo en su lugar "Bueno, si de algo estoy seguro es que Rukia sabe cuidarse sola. Créeme, o qué, ¿No lo has notado por tantas patadas y golpes que te da? Por Dios Kon"

Kon tenía la cara de que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto y gritos pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Hermano!"

"¡Yuzu! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ichigo gritó mientras metía a Kon a un cajón, antes de que su pequeña hermana lo viera.

¡Mira, te ha llegado un paquete!" Respondió mientras sostenía una caja de mediano tamaño " Me pregunto que será… Es bastante ligera"

"¡Bueno, es hora de saber! Gracias por traérmelo Yuzu, te veré en el desayuno ¿Esta bien?" Ichigo dijo mientras se ponía de pie, tomó la caja y comenzó a empujarla suavemente fuera de la habitación.

"Pero, ya es hora de desayunar" Se quedó parada frente a la puerta cerrada.

"Hmm, seguramente esta muy ocupado… ¡Ya sé! Iré a prepararle un buen almuerzo" Yuzu bajó las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la habitación de Ichigo había conseguido unas tijeras para abrir la caja.

_Me pregunto que será… No he ordenado nada últimamente, Tch, seguramente es algo que Rukia ordeno con mi nombre _ Pensó mientras cortaba la cinta y abría la caja. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver el contenido.

_¡Qué! Estas son _No terminó su oración al levantar cinco objetos. _Estos son celulares… Pero este parece el de Inoue, incluso tiene la estampa atrás… Y este es de Chad… También este es de Ishida… Este de Rukia y Renji ¡Qué demonios pasa!"_

Completamente desesperado aventó los celulares a la cama para sacar los demás objetos

"¡Esta es la medalla de Chad, estos son los pasadores de Inoue, la banda del cabello de Renji, la cruz de Ishida y una parte de la falda de Rukia!" Gritó, levantando la voz con cada objeto que sacaba.

"¡Nee-san está en problemas!" Kon gritó.

"¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?" Ichigo le gritó al alma modificada "Y no solo ella… Todos los demás están ahí afuera también… ¡Ishida e Inoue perdieron sus armas!¿Qué esta pasando!"

De pronto notó un último objeto al fondo de la caja: una nota. "Por favor, que sea una enferma broma de su parte" Murmuró mientas tomaba la nota. Sus ojos se dilataron de nuevo mientras empezaba a leer.

_Bienvenido a mi pequeño reto, Shinigami substituto. Cree esto solo para que tu participes, por supuesto, no tienes opción ahora que has notado que tengo a todos tus amigos; participarás si deseas salvarlos. Solo hay una regla, sin embargo, no puedes usar tus poderes, a menos que quiera que mueran prematuramente. Te daré una pista de su localización; tienes hasta el final del día para salvarlos, empezando ahora. Te veo en la línea de meta, Kurosaki Ichigo._

Ichigo estaba lleno de furia cuando terminó de leer la nota.

"¡¿Quién se cree que es?!" Grito "Secuestrar a mis amigos y después obligarme a participar en este enfermo juego"

Kon se le quedó mirando antes de leer la nota que Ichigo tenía aun en manos. Sus ojos se dilataron al terminar, comenzó a brincar "¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¡Ve a salvar a Nee-san!"

Ichigo le lanzó otra almohada antes de buscar nuevamente en la caja, dejó caer la nota en el proceso. Mientras caía se volteó y cayó sobre la cama "Lo haré, pero por ahora no tengo idea de donde puede estar. ¡Kuso! Dijo que había una pista pero no hay nada"

Continuó por buscar en la caja, Kon bajó su mirada a la nota "¡Ichigo, mira esto!"

Ichigo detuvo su histérica búsqueda y miró al papel "¿Está detrás? ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?" Tomó el papel y comenzó a leer.

_A la tierna la encontrarás, necesita a un héroe que la salve;_

_Ya que no hay nadie que la salve del peligro._

_El bronceado tendrá que aprender a volar;_

_Antes de que sea demasiado tarde y en la tumba yacerá._

_El tatuado necesitará más tiempo;_

_Antes de que alcance la línea de final._

_La pequeña tal vez este acostumbrada al frío;_

_Pero tal ves esto sea más para ella._

_El pálido tendrá que aprender a respirar;_

_De otra manera, su situación será realmente grave._

Ichigo bajó la nota y suspiró "Algunas pistas…" Levantó la cabeza y golpeó la pared tan fuerte como pudo "Pero son todo lo que tengo, así que las usaré… Para salvar a mis amigos"

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Es bastante interesante y va tomando un gran ambiente conforme avanza. Espero les guste y me dejen un comentario para saber su opinión :D<strong>

**Gracias por leer y gracias a GothLoner por dejarme traducirla :D**

_**(Sayone!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 de febrero del 2014<strong>_


	2. Orihime Inoue

**Historia original de "Within Imagination" anteriormente GothLonner.**

* * *

><p>Después de cambiar de su pijama, Ichigo tomó la nota de nuevo entre sus manos y comenzó a leer la primera pista.<p>

_A la tierna la encontrarás, necesita a un héroe que la salve;_

_Ya que no hay nadie que la salve del peligro._

"¡Esa tiene que ser Nee-san! ¡Ella es definitivamente tierna!" Kon gritó.

"No lo creo, después habla de 'la pequeña'. Estoy bastante seguro que esa es Rukia…" Ichigo razonó y siguió leyendo. Después de varios minutos de releer, cerró los ojos y golpeó la pared con su puño.

"¡Esto no tiene sentido!" Gritó con desesperación mientras agachaba la cabeza "Pero salirme de control no acelerará las cosas… Tengo que mantenerme tranquilo"

"¡¿TÚ?! ¿Mantenerte tranquilo?" Kon rio haciendo que Ichigo lo lanzara a la pared contraria, haciendo que tirara una pila de revistas.

"¡Cállate! Estoy intentando concentrarme. Solo tengo que calmarme… ¡Como Ishida! Sí, como Ishida…" Ichigo dijo aunque después volvió a suspirar "Bueno, eso es imposible… _nadie _piensa como Ishida"

"Exacto, es una causa bastante perdida" Kon dijo mientras se quitaba el polvo de du cuerpo. Ichigo lo miró pero unas palabras en un viejo comic que Kon había tirado de la pila de revistas captaron su atención.

"¿Un héroe puede rescatar a una damisela en peligro? ¡Kon, eso es!" Grito mientras se ponía de pie "Un héroe las rescata del peligro. ¡Inoue está en la tienda de comics!"

"Pero, ¿No estará abierta a esta hora no?" Preguntó el león de peluche.

"No, cerró como hace un año porque estaba demasiado lejos de las demás tiendas y no tenía buenas ganancias" Ichigo contestó "Pero… ¿Qué puede haber de peligroso ahí?"

Kon se quedó pensativo por un momento para después empezar a brincar de arriba abajo histéricamente "Espera, ¿No se supone que los edificios deben de ser demolidos un año después de ser cerrados?"

Los ojos de Ichigo se dilataron "¡Es cierto! Incluso vi la preparación de la bola demoledora ayer" Tomó la nota y pateó al alma modificada a su paso.

"¡No! ¡Llévame contigo!" Gritó brincando en una de sus piernas.

"No Kon, tu permanece aquí y asegúrate de que ese hombre no venga tras mi familia" Contestó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Está bien pero te arrepentirás de no haberme llevado" Kon cruzó sus brazos y volvió a la habitación.

"¡No lo haré!" fue la última cosa que Kon escuchó de parte del shinigami de cabello naranja por el resto del día.

…

_¡Maldición! No puedo creerlo. _Ichigo pensó mientras corría por las calles _ Todos mis amigos secuestrados en una noche, ¿quién haría algo como esto...? No, más bien ¿Quién hizo algo como esto? Una cosa es segura, los demás no solo se quedarían acostados para ser atrapados, eso significa que quien quiera que haya hecho esto es fuerte como para someterlos, no es bueno._

Ichigo cesó en sus pensamientos al llegar a su destino: un simple edificio alejado de los demás edificios, aceleró el paso y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Usando toda su fuerza, rompió la puerta de madera.

_Que extraño, no hay trabajadores por ningún lado…_

Cuidadosamente, entró al edificio. Estaba realmente obscuro dentro, tomando en cuenta que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por madera, bloqueando la luz. La única ventana descubierta iluminaba a una puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la tienda.

_Hm, un poco obvio ¿No crees? _Pensó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cada estante, caja y esquina estaba cubierta de polvo, causando en Ichigo una curiosidad de tocarlos para ver que no era su color natural.

"Vaya, este sitio es un basurero" Dijo en voz alta. De momento, movió su cabeza al escuchar un ruido. "¿Inoue? Inoue ¿Dónde estás?" Gritó. Escuchó otro grito ahogado proveniente de la habitación a donde se dirigía. Intentó abrirla pero la encontró cerrada, gritó con frustración, la pateó con toda su fuerza, levantando una polvareda que le hizo toser.

"¡Inoue!" llamó, aun tosiendo y desesperado por ver a través del polvo.

Mientras el polvo comenzaba a dispersarse, Ichigo entró a la habitación, encontrando a quien había ido a buscar en el centro de la habitación, amarrada a una silla y con una tela imposibilitando su habla.

"¡Inoue! Gracias al cielo estás bien" Ichigo dijo con una sonrisa de alivio, pero la sonrisa lo abandonó cuando vio que Orihime no paraba de decir palabras incoherentes y sus ojos se habían dilatado.

"¿Inoue qué pasa?" Preguntó mientras desamarraba la tela.

"¡Kurosaki-kun, la ventana!" Grito. Ichigo se giró rápidamente, sus ojos se dilataron al ver lo que ella estaba viendo, la bola de demolición estaba apuntando hacia la tienda.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Gritó "Aguanta"

Cubrió a Inoue lo mejor que pudo con su cuerpo mientras la liberaba de la silla.

La bola golpeó el edificio unos segundos después.

Orihime gritó fuertemente cuando la silla calló de espaldas e Ichigo fue lanzado al otro lado de la habitación "¡Kurosaki-kun!" Gritó con desesperación mientras intentaba ver a través de la polvareda.

"¡Aquí estoy!" Contestó tosiendo. Orihime sintió un golpe en el respaldo de la silla y que algo tocaba su brazo. "Aquí estas" Ichigo suspiró mientras Orihime respiraba aliviada.

"Vamos" Empezó mientras desamarraba las cuerdas "Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que esa cosa golpea de nuevo el edificio, no llegó hasta aquí la primera vez pero estoy seguro que lo hará la próxima"

Finalmente terminó de liberar a su amiga, los dos se levantaron. Ichigo tomó la mano de Orihime y empezó a correr desesperado para encontrar una salida diferente puesto que la primera había sido demolida.

Suspiró aliviado cuando encontró una puerta con la insignia de "Salida" arriba. La pateo como lo había hecho antes pero esta vez no calló. Gruño levemente mientras la pateaba de nuevo, sin lograr nada. Orihime gritó cuando escucharon el horrible sonido de la bola golpeando el edificio una vez más.

_¡Mierda! Desearía poder usar mis poderes de Shinigami ¡Abre puerta, abre! _Se gritó a sí mismo, algunas piedras comenzaron a caer a su alrededor hasta que finalmente la puerta se quebró y una luz los cegó.

Aun tomando con fuerza la mano de ella entre la suya, Ichigo corrió, miró hacia atrás, provocando que su sangre se helara al ver la máquina de demolición. Estaba vacía.

Corrieron un tiempo más, sin atreverse a mirar atrás y mirar en qué se había convertido la tienda donde hacía unos momentos habían estado. Finalmente se detuvieron, colapsando sobre sus rodillas, hasta que lograron juntar el valor suficiente valor, miraron atrás, viendo una gran nube de polvo donde la tienda de comic había estado.

Orihime apretó sus ojos "Kurosaki-kun, ¿¡Qué fue eso?! ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Ichigo la abrazo para dejarla sacar su llanto.

"Todo está bien ahora, Inoue. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Quién te puso en esa habitación?"

Orihime lloró un poco más "No lo sé, solo estaba caminando en la noche y después escuché a alguien. No recuerdo nada después de eso, cuando desperté estaba en esa habitación, no sabía que pasaba o donde estaba… y mis pasadores habían desaparecido, ¡Estaba aterrada!"

Ichigo continuó abrazándola "Todo está bien. Estás a salvo"

Pero en su mente, estaba lejos de estar relajado. _No había trabajadores en la construcción cuando llegué. Eso quiere decir que quien está detrás de esto lo hizo… Inoue ni siquiera recuerda lo que le pasó…Por fortuna está a salvo, lo logré a tiempo…_

Poco a poco se enderezó "Estos son tuyos" le estiró la mano con sus pasadores.

"Kurosaki-kun… ¿¡Dónde los conseguiste?!" Preguntó, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Venían en una caja que estaba fuera de mi puerta esta mañana. Aquí está tu celular también" Contestó dándole su celular también. Ella sonrió mientras lo tomaba y acomodaba sus pasadores en su cabello.

"Gracias Kurosaki-kun"

Ichigo asintió levemente, no se atrevía a decirle acerca de la maquinaria vacía, pero sabía que ella necesitaba saber qué es lo que estaba pasando "Inoue, sé que probablemente no quieras escuchar esto ahora pero…tu no fuiste la única en desaparecer anoche"

Orihime retrocedió.

"Chad, Renji, Rukia e Ishida desaparecieron también"

"¡¿Qué?!, eso es horrible" Dijo entre un sollozo, cuando metió sus manos a sus bolsas sintió algo extraño "¿Qué es esto?"

"Déjame ver" Ichigo tomó el papel y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"La primera ciertamente fue fácil,

Pero mientras más avances será más difícil"

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 de Abril del 2014<strong>_


End file.
